My Dedicated Tumblr Drabbles
by rabbit-eared-warbler
Summary: Most of these will be klaine. I posted something on tumblr which said I would write a drabble for each person who reblogged, so that's what these are. Each chapter will be titled the person it is for.
1. urteenagedreamtonight

**Never Been Kissed AU**

"Kurt, what's wrong? Why are you so upset?" Blaine asked, sitting next to his friend.

Kurt let out a sigh. "Because until yesterday…I had never been kissed." He paused. "Or at least…one that counted."

Blaine wondered what that meant and decided he could ask later. He let out a breath, looking down. After a few seconds of silence, the black-haired boy stood up, holding out his hand for Kurt. "Come on. I'll buy you lunch."

Kurt took his hand and they walked back to Blaine's car in the parking lot. They drove five minutes to a little restaurant in silence. When they got there, the two sat at a table, looking over the menus. Blaine broke the silence. "Kurt, what did you mean…'one that counted'?"

Kurt sighed, looking down. "I made out with Brittany once," he admitted, and for once the memory didn't prompt him to smile.

Blaine smirked a little at the thought but quickly stifled any laughter that might have come. "Oh. Well, why does Karofsky's kiss have to count?"

Kurt looked up in surprise. "What?"

"I mean, you don't have to consider it counted unless you _give away_ the kiss, you know?" Blaine said thoughtfully.

"I've never thought about it like that."

Blaine reached his hand over the table and Kurt instinctively brought his out to meet it. "And when it's your true first kiss, you'll know," he said softly.

Kurt smiled softly at the Warbler. "Yeah. I guess."

And when Blaine looked into Kurt's eyes that was the moment they both knew that this, their relationship, was something more than just any old friendship. They didn't need to label it right now, they didn't even need to say it out loud. All they knew was it was something special.


	2. hrh-blaineanderson

Blaine rang the doorbell to Kurt's house, smiling when his boyfriend greeted him in the doorway. He gave Kurt a quick peck on the lips and entered the house.

The Hummels had taken to inviting him over for Friday family dinners; Blaine had gotten rather comfortable being in their house. He sat himself on the couch and found the TV remote between the cushions, nodding to Finn who was sitting in the chair playing on his DS.

"I'm going to go help Carole with dinner," Kurt told him, and Blaine nodded, leaning back and trying to find something to watch.

Burt came into the room shortly, greeting Blaine before going into the kitchen where Carole was calling him for some reason.

Kurt was just asking his dad his opinion on what vegetable to make for dinner when he heard a loud yell from the living room.

"Blaine, are you okay?!" he called, already making his way to the room.

Blaine was repeating, "Ow ow ow ow" and holding his foot.

"What happened?" Carole asked from behind Kurt.

"Stubbed my toe on the couch…"

Kurt laughed softly and Blaine glared at him. "Not funny. It hurts."

Kurt walked up to his hazel-eyed boyfriend and kissed him once. "Better?"

"A little," Blaine answered, laughing a little.

"Good. Now come on and help us decide: corn or peas?"


	3. clitortoise131

**Klaine AU: Lost**

Blaine wandered around the unfamiliar place, looking around and figuring out he was nowhere near his house. He pressed his hands into his eyes to fight back the tears. He would not cry like a baby over this; he was 14.

He'd just been taking a walk but he lost his way; he didn't have a cell phone. Blaine walked for what seemed like hours, trying to find his way back, finally deciding to give up. It was dark and it was pouring rain—why tonight of all nights?

Blaine sniffled, taking a deep breath and trying to calm his racing heart. He walked up to the house nearest him, knocking on the door and holding his breath, hoping this person would be helpful and not just make things worse.

The door opened and Blaine swallowed. There was a tall boy who looked to be around Blaine's age with brown hair and pale skin. When he spoke his voice was high-pitched. "I got it Dad!" the boy called over his shoulder.

When he turned to Blaine, the black-haired boy just hoped he didn't look too much like a mess. "What are you doing out here in this weather?! And shouldn't you have school tomorrow?" the boy asked worriedly, pulling Blaine inside by his elbow.

"I-I'm k-k-kind of lost…" Blaine admitted, shivering as his cheeks burned. He was such an _idiot._

"Well, I'm Kurt. What's your name?"

"I-I'm B-Blaine."

"Okay, Blaine. We should get you out of these wet clothes first of all. Dad!"

A deep voice called back, "What is it, Kurt?" and Blaine heard heavy footsteps start toward them.

"This is Blaine. He's lost."

Blaine felt small under the man's gaze. Kurt's dad held out his hand, which Blaine shook firmly. "Call me Burt, kid."

"H-hi, Burt."

Moments later Blaine was buried under a mountain of blankets on Kurt's couch, wearing some of Kurt's more comfortable clothes and an old sweatshirt of Burt's. He was on the verge of sleep when Kurt sat next to him.

"Hey," he whispered, "Your mom's coming to pick you up in an hour or two."

Blaine snuggled into the blankets, closer to Kurt. "Mmm. Thank you guys for doing this."

Kurt ran his hand through Blaine's damp curls instinctively as Blaine cuddled by him. "Of course. I couldn't just leave you out in the rain like that."

"Well thank you very much." He closed his eyes.

Kurt chuckled softly. "You're welcome. You can get some sleep while your mom makes the trip over here." He leaned down, giving Blaine a kiss on the forehead. "Sweet dreams."


	4. tentacleincubus

Blaine cringed, wiping the slushie from his face and looking in the mirror placed in his locker. _Great. Not again._ He closed his locker with a sigh.

"Hey, are you alright?" he heard next to him; he could recognize that voice anywhere. It was Kurt Hummel, Cheerio and one of the most popular kids at McKinley. Blaine turned to face the other boy, shrugging.

"At least it's not grape this time," he laughed halfheartedly.

Kurt frowned a little, putting his arm around Blaine to the black-haired boy's surprise. "Come on, let's get you cleaned up."

Blaine protested, "I'm fine, really." Kurt just kept walking with him to the nearest restroom without a word.

Kurt reached into his bag and pulled out some spare clothing, putting it on the counter by the sinks. He reached back into the satchel and brought out a wash cloth, wetting it. Blaine brought out the little chair kept in the corner of the bathroom for these purposes, placing it in front of the sink. If it was to the point where they had a chair in the bathroom, why weren't slushies banned yet?

He took the hair gel out of his own bag, setting it next to the clothes. He closed his eyes as Kurt wiped his face. A thought soon occurred to him.

"Hey, why do you have clothes in your bag?"

Kurt smiled bitterly. "I know I'm popular now, but I used to go through this every day too. I guess I've just been afraid that one day, it's going to start again."

Blaine didn't say anything to that, leaning back to wash his hair, a little surprised to feel Kurt's hands help get the gel and slushie out.

When they finally got his hair out of the way, Blaine leaned back forward. Kurt kneeled down in front of Blaine and reached around the other for Blaine's gel, suddenly stopping.

The two of them looked into each other's eyes and everything flew out the window. Kurt's reputation, the fact that they were in a bathroom, or that they'd never spoken to each other until now, homophobic idiots, none of it mattered.

Nothing mattered as Kurt leaned and pressed his lips to Blaine's. Hair dripping, Blaine fiercely kissed back, putting his hand up to Kurt's cheek. When they pulled apart for air, they stayed close, both smiling.

Nothing mattered anymore, because in that moment they knew. They got other out of all this.


	5. imstillshipping

**Soulmates AU**

Everyone had the name of their soulmate etched permanently into their skin. Blaine's was on his hand. He liked to trace it with his fingers when he felt low. The pattern was permanently stuck not only in his skin, but also in his memory.

_Kurt. Kurt Hummel._ Whenever things got tough, Blaine would remember there was always someone out there for him. A specific someone. Someone who was waiting for him too.

The moment the Warbler turned up his hazel eyes to meet the owner of that voice (_"Can I ask you a question? I'm new here"_) he just knew. He felt the letters on his skin start to tingle, like a burning without the pain, and those eyes were the most beautiful eyes he'd ever looked into.

He could tell Kurt felt it too because his eyes grew wide. When they shook hands, Kurt traced his own name on Blaine's hand. When Blaine introduced himself it was completely unnecessary.

When he regained his breath, Blaine smiled the widest he'd ever done in his entire life, holding Kurt's hand tightly and never wanting to let go.

"Come on, I know a shortcut."


	6. kurtblainechris

"What are we going to do?" Kurt sighed. Marty was at it again; Kurt had dropped a piece of chocolate on the floor _one time_ while Blaine was playing with the fuzzy creature on the ground. Now Marty always wanted some.

Blaine was sort of an enabler—he would look at Kurt with those puppy dog eyes of his, saying, "How can you say no to this adorable face?"

Today Kurt had come home from work to find the white rabbit on the kitchen counter (how he got up there he had no idea) shuffling through a bag of Hershey's kisses. "Blaine! Why did you let Marty loose again?" he called, picking the rabbit up and holding him close.

Blaine bounced into the room, pouting. "Come on, he doesn't like to be trapped in a cage."

Kurt shook his head. His husband could really be a moron sometimes. "You should at least watch him. Look, he's eating chocolate _again._ Because _someone_ keeps buying chocolate and enabling him." He gave Blaine a pointed look, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh come on! He likes chocolate!"

Kurt shook his head again at the curly-haired boy. "As adorable as that is, the answer's still no. No more letting him out of his cage without supervision."

"But Kurt—"

"No. Just no."


	7. keepsmileklaine

**Kindergarten AU**

The first time Blaine met Kurt, it was like a dream come true. Not only was he beautiful, but he was the first one to actually be **nice** to Blaine. It wasn't like Kurt talked to him much, but he didn't make fun. It was okay, because maybe Kurt was just shy too.

Blaine pushed his glasses back up onto his nose, scowling at his reflection. None of the other kids had glasses—except Katy and Peter, but they were popular so they didn't count apparently.

"Come on sweetie, we don't want to be late!" his mother called impatiently and Blaine sighed, jumping down from the stool in the bathroom and getting into the car with his mom.

When he got there it was absolute torture. Peter didn't need to be such a meanie—what did Blaine ever do to him, to any of them? He threw the playground ball at Blaine's head as they lined up outside, and all the other kids did was laugh. He called Blaine names like "four-eyes" and "hobbit". He wished they would stop but he couldn't tell the teacher if he didn't want to be a tattle-tale.

When the class was reading, Blaine was caught off guard when Ms. Honsy picked him to read aloud. The curly-haired boy stumbled over his words, flushing and staring resolutely at his desk when the other kids started to laugh. He wouldn't cry. He wouldn't cry.

It was too late, though, he knew. Blaine's eyes were already filled to the brim with water, even as he tried to blink it back, the sounds of laughter and teasing drowning his ears. That's what it felt like anyway.

"Stop!" Blaine looked up, eyes wide with surprise when the normally pleasant voice shouted. _Kurt_. Kurt had just told the entire class to stop. "You guys are always so mean to Blaine; you're always picking on him and it needs to stop! If you don't have anything nice to say, whatever you have to say probably isn't worth saying. And it'll most likely hurt someone's feelings and do nothing for you!" Everyone was speechless.

Blaine was crying for a different reason now. Someone had finally stood up for him. Somehow the fact that it was Kurt made it all the better.

"Besides," Kurt continued, quieter now. He looked straight at Blaine. "Blaine is one of the nicest people I've ever met. He doesn't deserve this."

Blaine smiled a tiny smile at the brunet, and Kurt smiled back, giving him a warm feeling inside. This feeling was good. This feeling was friendship.


	8. overratedpants

When Blaine was younger, he'd always been excited, loud, adventurous. You could hardly get him to stop talking. He wouldn't care-maybe didn't even know-that people thought he was annoying. Now his mother would do anything to bring that back.

He used to sing-oh the way his eyes would light up and he would smile wider than ever. She could tell he missed singing. Sometimes she just wanted to yell at him, ask him why on earth he doesn't just _open his mouth and speak again_.

Emily knew that would be an awful thing to do, so she kept her own mouth shut and smiled at him, asking him something and pretending not to care when all she received in response was a nod or a shake of the head. She hoped he would find the will-no, it was more than that-the _courage _to talk again. If she whispered "courage" to him as he saw himself off to school each morning, well.

Ever since the accident that took Blaine's father when he was eight, Blaine had just stopped speaking at all. Cooper cried a lot more than he'd like to admit, but he didn't really understand Blaine's response. Nevertheless, he was supportive as he could be, and Emily was proud of him for that.

When Blaine came home one day in his 10th grade year with a huge grin on his face and a new friend trailing behind him, Emily was immediately curious. Her first reaction was to be happy, of course, but she couldn't help but wonder.

He introduced himself to her as Kurt, and at her searching look he blushed and shook his head. "Nope. Just friends."

_Won't be that way for long_, she guessed, smiling and shaking his hand. "Call me Emily."

When Blaine's hand reaches back to find Kurt's Emily smiles a little. Yeah. It won't be that way for long.


	9. blainetabulous

**Faith**

Blaine always went to church; it just became something he did. He didn't really think about it. When his friend Carrie invited him to youth group he hesitated a bit. "What if they don't accept me?"

"It'll be fine," she answered with a smile and he accepted.

Two years later the group was family to him. It was like the glee club, just through different interests.

"Hey, you should invite Kurt sometime," Carrie told him one day.

Blaine blushed and shook his head, unsure.

"Come on, just ask him. If he doesn't want to go he doesn't have to."

Finally Blaine nodded, biting his lip as Amy and Jacob cheered.

The first time Blaine asked, Kurt looked politely surprised. "I just...uh...want you to meet my friends."

Kurt smiled a little. "No thanks, honey. I just don't know if I'd be comfortable there."

Blaine tried not to feel disappointed, nodding a little. "Okay, that's fine."

A few weeks later, however, Kurt came to him with the idea. "Blaine, does the offer still stand?"

"Hmm?" Blaine looked up from his math homework distractedly.

"You know, to come to church with you this Wednesday?"

Blaine nodded quickly. "Of course. They'd love to meet you. Are you sure?"

"I'd just like to see what it's like, why you like it so much." He shrugged.

"Okay. It'll be fun, I promise."

"Hey, guys...this is Kurt," Blaine said a bit awkwardly when they walked into the sanctuary.

Carrie immediately ran over, hugging Kurt tightly and making him oof and step back a little. "It's so nice to finally meet you!"

Kurt let out a little laugh. "Thanks; you too. And you are?"

Within minutes they were all laughing and talking like old friends. The leaders Haley and Eli seemed a little uncomfortable about Kurt and Blaine being boyfriends, but they didn't comment.

Kurt actually listened to what was being said while they read their Bibles and seemed to consider it.

They'd get in arguments every once in a while because Kurt was never one to sit back when he disagreed with something, but he never stopped coming.

Every week Kurt looked at Blaine and asked, "So when can I come again?"

Blaine would always laugh and reply, "Always."


	10. holyklainebowsbatman

Popular!Blaine AU

Kurt was not having a good day. He stormed into the auditorium-his comfort place other than the choir room-fully prepared to break into a song about his feelings when he realized he wasn't the only one skipping class to be there. He paused, heart dropping when he saw it was Blaine Anderson sitting there.

The only reason he didn't turn and run immediately was the way Blaine looked. The curly-haired boy was sitting on the edge of the stage, looking distressed with his head in his hands. Suddenly he let out a yell, jumping up and startling Kurt. He pulled at his hair and looked on the verge of either bursting into tears or screaming at the top of his lungs.

Kurt cautiously made his way over to the stage, saying, "Hey."

Blaine jumped, slowly turning to Kurt and, surprisingly, relaxing when he saw him. He sighed, sitting back down on the edge. Kurt slowly walked up, hoisting himself up onto the stage next to Blaine.

"Um, what are you doing here?"

Blaine let out a deep sigh, running his hand through his hair. "I...um...let's just say I'm going through some hard stuff right now."

"I can tell," Kurt joked with a smirk. He was really just surprised the normally really rude jerk Blaine was actually speaking to him. Maybe there was more to him than that. When Blaine didn't say anything back, Kurt asked, "What is it?"

"I..." Blaine looked at him with a guarded expression. "You won't tell anyone?"

Kurt didn't know why, but he shook his head. Maybe it was the fear and the lost look in Blaine's eyes. He knew he couldn't betray Blaine with whatever it was. "Never."

"I-I..." Blaine took a breath before whispering, "I think I'm gay."

He couldn't have heard that right. "Excuse me?"

"Please don't make me say it again."

Kurt could see Blaine closing back up and rushed to reassure him. "That's okay! It's okay. It's nothing to be ashamed of, Blaine."

"No Kurt...you don't understand. My parents . . . " He didn't finish the sentence.

Kurt looked at Blaine contemplatively. "You're coming to glee today."

"What?" Blaine looked at him in confusion.

"You heard me. You need support, and I doubt many of your 'friends' will still be there."

"I-okay," Blaine agreed.

"Now come on, let's go before the teachers notice." He had no idea what led him to be so bold, holding out his hand like that as he stood up.

It was okay because Blaine took it without a thought.


	11. crisscolferized

**Nerd!Blaine AU **

Blaine ran into the bathroom after his sixth class. He couldn't take it anymore. He gripped the edge of the sink, looking down, closing his eyes against the flood of tears. Usually he could get through the day with his head down. But sometimes it was just too much.

He let out a sob, not paying any mind to who might be listening. He just didn't care. With a sniffle he looked up at his reflection. He wasn't ready to go back to class. He jumped when he saw Kurt Hummel walk in. He wiped his eyes quickly, though he knew it didn't really matter.

Kurt paused, taking in Blaine's appearance. "Hey, are you alright?"

Blaine let out a bitter laugh. "Of course not. The jocks make sure of that."

"Right. Stupid question. So what's going on right now?"

"Just...it's stupid. It's nothing new, just the same name calling, tripping, shoving. But it hurts." He let out a painful sob.

Kurt looked really sympathetic. He put his hand on Blaine's shoulder as he came to stand next to him. "It'll be okay."

"I-I know," Blaine said, though he hesitated.

"One day nothing that happened in high school will matter-not really. All you need to do is stay strong. And if you have days where you need to cry, like today, that's okay. You're gonna be okay. Courage, Blaine."

Blaine took a deep breath, looking at their reflections in the mirror. "Courage."

"Now you're going to go back into class and face the rest of the day, showing them that they can't touch you."

"Yeah," Blaine agreed. He turned to Kurt. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now would you go? I kind of have to pee."

Blaine laughed and nodded, walking out of the bathroom and to his next class. He could do it. As long as Kurt believed he could, so could he.


	12. stutterwind

Kurt sat down on the bench with a sigh. He sent a quick smile toward the boy next to him, who returned it. Kurt set his soda down in between them. He ignored the sounds of children laughing and playing games. The fair was always loud; why did Rachel want him to come again?

The brunet reached for his soda, taking a sip as he texted Finn: _Just be grateful. If I hadn't gone she would've brought you._

Suddenly he heard a slight laugh next to him. He looked over at the black-haired boy who said, "Um, that's my soda…"

Kurt looked at the drink he was holding before looking down where his was on the ground. "Oh! I'm so sorry!"

The boy just reached for Kurt's soda, taking a drink. "There. Now we're even," he said playfully.

Kurt chuckled. That was not the reaction he was expecting. They swapped cups and the boy spoke again."Now that we've technically exchanged spit," the boy joked, "I suppose I should get your name."

Kurt laughed. "Yes, I suppose so. I'm Kurt."

"Blaine."

_Blaine,_ Kurt mused, _It fits him._

Just then an angry blur of brown started toward them. Rachel found him; oh no.

"Kurt," she yelled, grabbing his arm. "Where have you been?!"

"Rachel, you're not my mother," Kurt protested, pulling away.

"Come _on_," she whined.

Kurt sighed, getting up. "Bye, Blaine."

"Don't forget your soda," he laughed. "Your _own_ soda."

They both laughed and Rachel raised an eyebrow.

As they walked away Rachel turned to Kurt, asking, "Who was that?"

"Nothing really happened. If you must know…"

"Yes."

"I'll tell you later."


	13. hrh-crisscolfer

Kurt stood in line in gym class, annoyed as Kelsi messed up yet again. Their class was jumping rope, trying to get each person across without messing up. They were the only class stuck on "elementary" level.

A few tries later they finally made it to the next level—middle school. "_Finally," _the 7th-grader mumbled.

For this level you had to partner up. Kurt watched Lilia and Jasmine jump hand-in-hand, as group after group got through. Chandler and Jade tripped over the rope, and Kurt groaned. They had to start over.

He didn't have a partner—hardly ever did—but he could probably go with the student teacher or something…

"Hey!" He heard a voice beside him suddenly.

Kurt blinked. It was Blaine; he was new this year. "Want to be my partner?"

"Oh, sure."

"Awesome," Blaine said with a grin, taking Kurt's hand. The brunet raised his eyebrows in surprise.

As if reading his mind, Blaine said, "If the girls are doing it, why can't we?'

It was a good point. Kurt nodded, blushing a little.

"And I just like holding hands," Blaine admitted with a shrug. Kurt laughed.

When it came to their turn, the class already had a rhythm going.

_Click, click, run, jump, click._

They went over the rope, Blaine only stumbling a little. Only Heather made a comment. "Why are you holding hands?" she asked rudely. Kurt glared at her.

Blaine squeezed his hand tightly. "You and Rachel did the same thing," he retorted, turning and pulling Kurt away.

Their hands stayed linked through the next levels, neither one of them making a move to pull away until they had to go to their lockers.

"Do you want to sit with me at lunch?" the curly-haired boy asked.

Kurt smiled. "Yeah. I'd like that."


End file.
